


Бог все видит

by fish_sleeps



Series: The Difference between Good and Evil [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other, The Arrangement
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_sleeps/pseuds/fish_sleeps
Summary: Разговоры за работой





	Бог все видит

Кроули и Азирафаил стояли рядом и наблюдали за свадебной церемонией. Оба как раз закончили выполнять свои обязанности (все по Соглашению).  
Азирафаил благодушно и радостно посмотрел на молодых:  
\- Знаешь, говорят, что такие прекрасные союзы заключаются на Небесах...  
\- Нет, на Небесах - это про наш с тобой. Серьезно, ни за что не поверю, что Он не знает. А этот в Аду одобрили, у меня даже есть соответствующий документ. После той... неразберихи с детьми приходится отчитываться по полной форме в письменном виде...  
Азирафаил сочувствующе посмотрел на демона:  
\- Я бы предложил свою помощь, ты знаешь, люблю наводить порядок в документации, но полагаю, это и так усложнит нашу... непростую ситуацию.  
\- Да уж, лучше я как-нибудь сам, - проворчал Кроули. - В крайнем случае найму какого-нибудь человека. Они в этом, кажется, разбираются.


End file.
